Optically active tropic acid is a useful compound as a synthetic raw material or an intermediate for biologically active alkaloids, pharmaceutical products, and the like. Regarding methods for obtaining an optically active tropic acid, a method that involves reacting a racemic tropic acid with luciferase, ATP, divalent metal ions, and CoA to perform optical resolution (Patent Document 1), a method that involves the optical resolution of an racemic tropic acid butyl ester using Candida antarctica lipase B (CAL-B) (Non-patent Document 1), and a method that involves the optical resolution of a racemic tropic acid ester using Klebsiella oxytoca-derived esterase (Non-patent Document 2) are conventionally known. However, no method for obtaining an optically active tropic acid by asymmetrically hydrolyzing a racemic tropic acid amide is known.